The Hunting of Anakin
by fluffybunny39
Summary: Jabba the Hutt has placed a bounty on Anakin Skywalker's head, and the bounty hunter Cad Bane will not let an oportunity like this go. Anakin is slightly clueless here, but I still love him. T for wiggle room. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH IT!
1. Bane get the assignment

-This is my first fanfic ever so please be light with criticism, as the summary kind of said, Jabba the Hutt is looking for profit, as always, and he decides that since Anakin was a slave on Tatooine and even though technically Ani was freed Jabba puts out a bounty on his head so then Jabba can ransom Ani to either the Republic or the Seperatists. This is happening during the Clone Wars.

Jabba the Hutt had called together all the bounty hunters in the area and even had some on a hologram. He was going to out a large bounty on someone's head and they all wanted to know who it was so they could get to them first.

"Jumba me no Anakin Skywalker! Hera toa one million credits!" Jabba announces to all the shocked bounty hunters. They all let out silent cheers and rushed off to go capture the young Jedi. Cad bane however remained and went up to Jabba.

"If you make it two million credits, I will make sure he gets here alive and unharmed," he said flicking dirk off his hat and placing it on his head.

Jabba chuckled, "Kel no ur he wo Bane, gu ne." _And that's why I like you Bane, very well._

Bane nodded and set off immediately to go bring Skywalker to Jabba so that he could collect his reward. He jumped into an almost beat up looking ship, but appearances are deceiving, inside was state of the art tech. From poisons, blasters, and a lot of other stuff that could severely maim, kill, or injure any person.

Bane ignored all those weapons and pulled out a syringe and tapped it making sure that the sedative was still in there. Bane grinned; Skywalker wouldn't know what hit him.

At the same time said Jedi was currently sparring with his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. The lightsabers clashed in mid-air as each tried to gain the upper hand over the other. It appeared though that Anakin was winning; the youth had just that on his side. Obi-wan was older that him and didn't have the spirit that Anakin had.

Captain Rex stepped into the arena and gave a small cough hopping to get Anakin's attention. Anakin just grinned and jumped over Rex to get to Obi-wan.

Rex, who knew there would be no other way to get his attention, grabbed Anakin by the waist and slammed him into the ground when he tried to jump over.

"Sir, I have to talk to you about something."

Anakin pushed himself off the ground and gave Rex a look of admiration, "You're getting better Rex."

"Thank you sir," Rex said with a slight smirk. Obi-wan came over with that look on his face that said, _Ha ha, you just beat up by a clone! _

Anakin scowled at Obi-wan, "Not funny."

Obi-wan snickered, "Maybe not to you, but to the rest of us it was pretty funny. You were too eager to defeat me and Captain Rex took advantage of it."

Anakin rolled his eyes, and made a motion to Rex, to get on with what he had come to say, Rex nodded his head and started, "Sir, there has been a massive wave of known and suspected bounty hunters travelling here to Coruscant, we believe that they are here to kidnap, or even possibley assassinate the Chancellor. All of the Clone Guards, and most of the Jedi knights and masters have been ordered to guard him, I'm supposed to bring you both to him right away."

Obi-wan had started stroking his beard, as he did when he was thinking seriously. Anakin crossed his arms and glanced at Obi-wan, he was sure his master was thinking the same thing. But Obi-wan was the one to voice both of their concerns aloud, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Rex nodded, he was feeling the same way. He walked out of the training room to walk for the two Jedi by the door. Anakin and Obi-wan went to the showers and cleaned the sweat off, so they weren't stinky when the presented themselves to the Chancellor. They both walked out at exactly the same time, which was just a habit for them, since they spent so much time together.

Cody came up beside Rex just as the two Jedi came out; both offered a nod in greeting to Cody, who, in turn, nodded back. They started down the hall in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence as one might have thought, but a comfortable silence that the Jedi were used to.

Just as they had rounded a corner, Anakin did a mental face palm. How could he have forgotten? He had left his comlink in the training room, which would not be good if there was an emergency. He bit his lip; maybe he could sneak away from the group without them noticing he was gone, and get back in time. Yes, he would do that, he decided.

**(It's one of those moments when you're shouting, "NO! You moron, do not leave the group!" Am I right?)**


	2. Anakin and Bane fight, briefly

**-This is my first fanfic ever so please be light with criticism, as the summary kind of said, Jabba the Hutt is looking for profit, as always, and he decides that since Anakin was a slave on Tatooine and even though technically Ani was freed Jabba puts out a bounty on his head so then Jabba can ransom Ani to either the Republic or the Seperatists. This is happening during the Clone Wars.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like George Lucas? I thought not, I own nothing but a small fish named tibbles.**

Just as they had rounded the next corner, Anakin hung back slightly, then turned and padded softly back towards the training room. He prayed to the force that no one would notice his absence until he got back.

At the same time, Cad Bane was currently in the vents of the Jedi temple searching for young Skywalker. He was not fond of this part of the job, the sneaking around and such, especially through dusty air vents. Glancing down at the sound of footsteps, Bane immediately recognized Skywalker; it wasn't easy to forget his face, after what had happened with the kidnapping of the force sensitive children. It wasn't fun to have three Jedi use the force on you all at once, nope not fun at all.

Anakin wasn't as quiet as he thought he was, no surprise there, and re-entered the training room, muttering furiously as he searched for his missing comlink. Bane travelled to the air vent opening in the training room, and decided to watch Anakin struggle to find his comlink for a bit. It was rather amusing to see Anakin cursing in the languages of almost every known species. He wondered if his little padawan would pick up on this and start mimicking him, Bane hoped not, two potty mouthed, hot headed Jedi was more than the galaxy needed.

Anakin was becoming more that a little frustrated at this point. Bane decided it was time to end this little game. He patted his side to make sure the syringe was still there. He would have preferred to simply knock Anakin out with a simple blow dart, but the extremely heavy sedative had to be injected by hand. Which was very unfortunate seeing as Anakin was a Jedi and a rather aggressive one at that.

Bane moved the vents opening and jumped down, as he slowly approached Anakin his foot hit something on the floor, he looked down and saw the missing comlink. Ban snickered silently; it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He bent down to pick it up and when he straightened up again he let out a low whistle towards Anakin. Anakin spun around immediately activating his blue lightsaber.

"Oh Skywalker, lose something did we?" Ban said dangling the comlink between his fingers. Anakin snarled and jumped into the air lightsaber in hand and ready to strike. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of his comlink.

"Bane, how nice to see you again, right before I send you ass to prison!" Anakin snickered before lunging at Bane, who easily step sided the attack, pulling the syringe from his hip. He waited for Anakin to launch another attack, which he did, and drove the needle straight into his neck.

"Sith!" Anakin cursed, he reached for the needle and pulled it from his neck. But it was too late; the sedative was in his system and quickly taking over.

Anakin wobbled, barely taking notice that Bane was watching him. He groaned and fell to the floor in a heap. Bane smirked.

"All too easy," he said, hoisting Anakin up over his shoulder and using his awesome rocket boots to propel him back up into the vents.

"Toto, prepare the ship and alert Jabba that the job has been done and that I'm on my way," Bane told his awesome cute little droid, who in turn responded with an affirmative and a couple of grumbles also.

**Thank you all for reviewing and a special thanx to Pergjithshme, I took all of your suggestions, and hopefully it will make the story better. **


End file.
